Gaming systems are known in which an incrementing jackpot can be won by a player. For example, in a progressive jackpot where the value of the jackpot increases until the prize is won. Implementations are know where jackpots are made available in respect of play of an individual electronic gaming machine or in respect of play of one of a plurality of electronic gaming machines that are linked together to a common jackpot controller.
The incrementing value of the jackpot is typically based on turnover and is displayed to the player or players either on the player's electronic gaming machine or on a common display.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.